Obsession
by SweetHarmonee
Summary: Tseng and Tifa frequently go on long romantic strolls together... but one of them doesn't know it. (Let me know what you think? Reviews are always appreciated!)
1. Chapter 1

There's no lack of people in the city of Midgar, but my favorite is that bartender.

She shows me absolutely no respect. She treats me as if I'm some sort of down-and-out beggar in the slums. But we're both aware that I am not even close to being poverty-stricken. Turks are far from being destitute, at least financially. Still, she treats me like some kind of commoner. Like I'm trash. The nerve of that woman.

Tifa Lockhart. Her eyes are a glittering, rich brown – almost red like. Dark brown hair falls down past her waist. The feminity of her body is one of her most notable traits. A black miniskirt highlights her long legs. A short shirt always hugged her large bosom perfectly and exposed her thin waist. She had the body of a goddess.

Despite her gorgeousness, she is still just an unexceptional bartender at an unimpressive bar in the slums of Midgar. So how the fuck does she make me feel as if I'm not worthy of talking to her? Outside of the bar, she won't even give me the time of day. She'll only talk to me if I buy a drink – and I don't even like alcohol.

When I force myself to enter the _7__th__ Heaven_ bar to pour cheap liquor down my throat, it's only so that I can be an unnoticed and unappreciated presence on one of the flimsy bar stools. Tifa ignores me. And when she has to speak to me, the condescending tone of her voice is only overshadowed by her obvious disdain. It boggles my mind – how can Tifa show me so much hate, when she's the only reason I visit the slums. Part of me likes to hope that maybe she's just angry with her life because she's no stranger to the struggles of life.

But in all actuality, she's just a bitch. And she hates me. And for whatever sick, twisted reason – it tugs at my emotionally fucked up heart strings.

I want to be around Tifa so much. I try to see her every day. Sometimes I even feel privileged to be the one standing outside of the bar at night, watching her from the distant shadows. Many people would label my actions as 'stalking', but that's such a strong word. I prefer words like curiosity or love. I have no real plans to ambush or pursue her. The only reason I stealthily follow Tifa home is because I have this unwavering urge to be in her presence - constantly.

And maybe I walk by her apartment occasionally, but it's only a few times each night. I'm only checking up on her to see if she's okay. There's a plethora of women in this city, but Tifa was born straight from my dreams. See, in my mind it's as if she can be everything that I need in my life. And I need to protect her. Without her knowing. From a distance.

My biggest fear is that one day Tifa will catch me watching her. Maybe she'd notice me pacing outside of her apartment – and smile, wave to me, and ask me to come upstairs. But even in my delusional mind, I realize that is a very unlikely outcome. If Tifa caught me watching her, she'd more than likely be fed up with me and threaten me. But at least that would be a reaction from her – I just want her to react. Feel something for me. Just acknowledge me. Show me a little attention. Notice my absence when I can't come around.

When did fantasy override logic? Rationality and reality are fading. Clearly, I'm losing my sanity.


	2. Chapter 2

It was unusually cold outside as I shivered in the shadows outside of Tifa's apartment. But the long hours spent in the shadows are worth the minor inconvenience if I get to steal one glance at her through the window. She looks so god damn beautiful from alley outside her apartment building.

Who is that approaching Tifa's apartment building?

A scrawny looking slum urchin approached her door. I think I recognize him. He's a member of that retched eco-terrorist group, AVALANCHE.

When he knocked and she let him in, my heart shattered and I was absolutely consumed by jealousy. She'd never had anyone over at night before. I had assumed she just wasn't that kind of woman. But through the window I could see them embracing. And then she kissed him. And then he removed her shirt. And then the apartment was flooded with darkness after she turned off the lights. I picture them together, their bodies entwined. And it torments my soul.

_How could she do this to me? _I am the one always there. Always just a few steps behind watching her every move. I am the one that's always there when she's alone – craving her warmth, craving her touch, protecting her. I am the man that wonders and worries about her every moment of every day, the one who climbs her fire escape just to hear her voice. The one who hides in alleyways to be able to admire her beauty for mere seconds. I am the man who loves her.

I am going to destroy him. I hesitate and fight the urge to sprint up the stairs and slit his fucking throat.

See, I may appear emotionless and utterly cold to the rest of the word, but deep down I've got some issues. Nobody can see these issues – I keep it hidden quite well. But soon my troubled emotions are going to pour out of me and onto this piece of scum that Tifa has chosen to spend tonight with.

Instead of settling this now, I decide to investigate. Find out his name. Find out where he lives. Find out where he works.

With every day that passes, I find myself second guessing my own sanity on a very frequent basis.


	3. Chapter 3

My suffering has just begun. After two days of surveillance, I've found out that leeches name. I know exactly where he lives in Sector 7. And he works as a cook at _7__th__ Heaven_, with Tifa. And coincidentally, he hasn't left her side in forty-eight hours. Which has been a major hindrance in my plans to use my car to run him straight into a wall.

The original plan was to use one of Shinra's many company cars to get rid of that piece of garbage. Then I would give Tifa a little time; maybe even try to console her while she grieved. She would be vulnerable enough to take notice in my efforts to protect and care for her. Then she would realize that after all these months, that she loves me too. There would be a beautiful diamond ring and pearl white dress. I would take her away from these retched slums and cater to her for the rest of her life. We would have children and she would never leave my side. We would be happy together. Forever.

I followed behind them slowly as they walked home, blood boiling in my veins as they walked hand in hand.

But _he _was still in the way of our future together and he needed to be annihilated.


End file.
